Stars
by Aspira
Summary: Revolutionshipping. Anzu never forgot about what he did for her. She couldn't. It was a secret only two people knew and she was one of them.


There were nights where Anzu couldn't sleep and lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling of her room, did her no favours. It made her aware of how heavy her bed sheets were on her chest and her mind often wandered to things that simply made her more awake. It didn't happen often but Anzu had learned that there was little point fighting against it when it did. Questions and thoughts bubbled in her mind and they almost always boiled down to the same thing.

Anzu never forgot about what he did for her. She couldn't. It was a secret only two people knew and she was one of them. The other was Yuugi- not the one she had known most of her life, but the confident one her dear friend played host to. Sometimes, when Anzu couldn't sleep at night, she would stare out of her bedroom window and wordlessly ask the stars whether he remembered. Whether he ever dwelled upon what happened that day. Perhaps he didn't, but Anzu did.

She only had a few nightmares about it and forgetting most of them had been relatively easy. If anything worse had happened, Anzu doubted she could have detached herself from it so well. Reminding herself that nothing worse did happen whenever these worries arose had eased her mind very efficiently.

From the nightmares that failed to settle in Anzu's conscious came dreams and these captured her, heightening her senses. It emphasised how stiff her body was, a lifeless ragdoll propped up by the wall behind her. How colours danced around her, wobbling as they attempted to find where they belonged, until they came together to create the male in front of her. The dream always ended there, though not before letting her study his face. It was Yuugi's but not- the eyes were the same colour, but instead of compassion there was just passion. He bore a smirk, not a smile, and Yuugi had never made her feel smaller than him... but he did, towering over her with confidence.

And then Anzu woke up.

Never did an opportunity arise where she could thank him for saving her from the pervert who had lured her to that warehouse. She wanted to, but she didn't want to worry Yuugi who would be sure to hear. Anzu wasn't sure how aware of things Yuugi was when he wasn't in control- sometimes, particularly after he had recently reassembled the puzzle, he would mention blackouts, but other times he seemed to know what the other Yuugi had been doing.

In any case, Yami Yuugi rarely came out unless someone was in danger or if he had to duel. There were times when he and Anzu were together, just the two of them, but they didn't have the time to talk about such things. Anzu accepted that. Besides, she told herself, he had done far more impressive things and this one little incident gave him no reason to ponder on what happened and what nearly-but-didn't happen. It wasn't important. Really. They had other things to focus on.

Nonetheless, there were still occasions where Anzu found herself musing by her bedroom window, nightgown draped over her shoulders. She waited for the silent stars to bestow her an answer, and this night was no different. No one had ever taken up so much of her thoughts for so long. She had read somewhere that a crush only lasted for four months and if it lasted longer, it was more than that. Anzu had lost count. She nearly laughed at herself.

"Anzu!"

She flinched at the sudden voice, nearly backing away from the window and returning to bed. However, she recomposed her mind swiftly enough to recognise who was calling to her and looked down.

What a coincidence.

"Yuugi!" she said, only it wasn't him and she knew it. It was the other Yuugi. Even if a nearby lamp post didn't highlight his features, she could distinguish him and Yuugi by their voices. She leaned forward. "I'm surprised to see you awake at this time."

"I could say the same about you," he replied, never one to lack a comeback.

"Where are you going?"

"We were at Honda's and lost track of time," explained Yami Yuugi. Anzu recalled the boys arranging to meet up earlier for a Duel Monsters night, and even though Honda did not often play the game, he liked to tease Jonouchi whenever he did badly against Yuugi. "Grandpa is out tomorrow visiting Professor Hopkins and aibou promised to look after the store for him in his absence. I figured I would let him retreat to his soul room so he can rest. What about you, Anzu?"

"What? Me?" Anzu realised. "Oh, I'm just admiring the stars."

Yami Yuugi looked up and smiled. Anzu looked up as well. It was a clear night. She looked back down and was surprised to see that her friend was no longer smiling. The corners of his mouth were still up, but his eyes showed otherwise.

"Is something wrong?" she said.

Yami Yuugi lowered his gaze slightly, caught off-guard. "I'm fine."

He was lying and they both knew it.

"... Did you know, Anzu, that some people used to believe that stars were more than faraway lights?" Yami Yuugi returned his attention skywards. "I know they are more than that- they are spheres of plasma bound together by gravity, some still burning and some having already burned completely, but people thought that stars did not only exist in this plane."

Anzu wasn't entirely sure what he was getting at, if he was getting at anything. He had a habit of changing the topic of a conversation when it made him uncomfortable and he was very good at doing so.

"They said that stars also inhabit the Duat..." He caught sight of her face. "The land of the afterlife. They thought that when one's time came, their spirit may ascend and become a star."

He looked back up, no longer trying to smile. Anzu blinked, finally understanding what he was getting at, and nearly kicked herself.

"But you are not leaving yet," she reminded him. "You still have time here."

"It is inevitable, Anzu. There is time and then... I will leave. I will be gone... a star above you all."

"No!"

Yami Yuugi was startled at her tone. He had heard her use it before when scolding others or motivating them (including himself), but he did not expect it then.

"You are our friend! Even if you are not with us in body, we will remember you." Anzu thumped her chest. "You would still be here even if you left tomorrow. You have already done so much for us... for me." She averted her gaze. "That time when you rescued me in the warehouse... That man... he knocked Yuugi out. He knocked me out, and if you had not come to my rescue..." She shut her eyes. "I never thanked you for that."

"That was long ago," he remarked.

"It was." Anzu peeked at him. "I would have thanked you earlier, but I thought you would have forgotten about it. I could never find the right time to bring it up."

"I would never forget something like that," he replied. "That was the first time I was able to get a proper look at you. And Anzu..."

"Yes?"

"You do not have to thank me. Any decent person would have done what I did... or try. To let someone do as he did would have been truly dishonourable, especially to a person like you. Anzu!"

Anzu raised her head. She had propped her chin in the palm of her hand sometime during the conversation. "Huh?"

He grinned. "I fear I am keeping you awake. You look like you are dozing off. Was I that boring?"

Now that Anzu thought about it, her eyelids were drooping. "No, of course not! I... guess I am a little tired. It was nice talking to you, really."

"Likewise. I will see you tomorrow, Anzu." He raised a hand, walking away. Anzu waved back, waiting until he had turned away and was halfway down the street before drawing back. She yawned, falling onto her bed. The stars were still visible from beyond her window and she turned to them.

He didn't need to go up there to be a star. Not when he already was one.


End file.
